


Lost and Found- and Lost

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Dragon's Kings and Claws [18]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: 17 Years Too Late, Gen, In As Much As Can Be Had, Injured Family, Rescued Kidnap Victim, Shattered Hopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rita always wanted her baby boy back-- but the little boy she gave birth to is long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found- and Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



> Prompt: David

Rafe had called her to warn her they were coming home early with guests, and Rita had known by the pull in his voice that something was wrong, but she hadn't really expected... this. 

Though in retrospect, she couldn't come up with two better captives.

The first one Rafe brought into the cabin he put in the wood room, not quite gentle, but not as rough as Rita would have expected to start with. But it made sense, once she'd looked at him.

Rafe's face, young as it had been when she had met him, maybe moreso. Copper brown hair, tied in a low tail that hinted he wasn't single, the Tyrusian way, but she knew how much long hair got in people's faces, and so maybe he was. His eyes were closed, too, but she suspected those might have been the same as Rafe's, too. Workable military uniform, in Air Force grays with a pin at the lapels that didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before, and the collar of an almost-metallic gray undershirt that Rita knew in her heart wasn't from Earth at all.

Rafe had mentioned only once that there were Anders out there who should have been David's age, or thereabouts. This one looked about ten years elder then what her son should be, now.

The second young man Rafe carried in broke Rita's heart though. Blue-black hair fell free of any bindings, pale skinned, a gentled but sharp face that matched her daughter's, that matched her husband's. His clothes were uniform, too, like the Air Force ones the other wore but without pins and bars or anything to bespeak of rank, except the green and blue around the edges of the collar. Bright blue, the color she remembered the Exotar glowing, and the green she remembered Suta's ship had been.

He was a teenager, almost an adult. So many years had passed without her seeing him, but she had never forgotten his name, had never given up hope that she would hold him in her arms again.

She couldn't now. She knew that. There was a look of anguish in Rafe's eyes that told her everything she needed to know. This wasn't the little baby who's kidnapping had left a gaping hole in her heart, in her life. The child she'd lost to the Dragit, the one Rafe hadn't been allowed to go bring back because he was here, protecting her and Amy. This was a young man who had been raised without her, without them, on Tyrus listening to all the propaganda about Earthlings and the Ooshati that the Dragit could spew. Who'd been taught to hate them, just the same as everyone else on Tyrus, all based on lies the Dragit spun and they couldn't refute, because they weren't there.

She let Rafe put him in the master bedroom, built in the centermost of the house; the one that had been the den, that she and Cale had converted for their own use. And she didn't follow him.

She settled on the couch and hugged herself, and wept tears of mixed joy and sorrow instead.


End file.
